


New Year, Blue Year

by Kymera219



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, New Year's Eve, Self-Esteem Issues, Spell Failure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Loki has a problem he wants to hide, but Tony is determined to spend New Years Eve with his lover no matter what
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 127





	New Year, Blue Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [Laily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts), [Intoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/gifts), [Sagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagiri/gifts), [damagedpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedpickle/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [Sagasimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/gifts).



> Happy New Years Everyone!

"So, if we get dressed by seven, get redressed by eight after the inevitable bout of sex that'll occur once I see you in Gucci, we might just make it in time for Pepper to not kill.....Loki?"

Tony stopped mid ramble when he noticed that his boyfriend was not in the spot he'd left him in when he went down to the lab earlier.

"Hey Jarvis, do you know where Bambi ran off to?"

" _ I believe Master Loki is currently hiding in your bedroom closet, sir." _

"What in the world is he doing in there?"

When the AI didn't answer, Tony raced to the bedroom, worried that something was terribly wrong with the Trickster.

He ripped open the closet door, confused when he didn't find anything, until a sniffle under a pile of blankets grabbed his attention. 

"That you under there, Lolo?"

"Go away, Anthony, I don't want you to see me like this."

"See you like what?" Tony asked as he kneeled down next to the mound of quilts and pulled one off, "what are you talking abou.....oooh."

Loki was blue, and not in the depressed with a tub of ice cream kind of way. Every part of his skin was a deep sapphire with thin, raised lines that Tony was itching to run curious fingers over.

"Oh baby," Tony said as he cupped Loki's cheek, hating how the other man flinched,"what happened?"

"Something in one of the spells I was working on screwed with my magic, and now I can't maintain my glamor."

"Wait, so your normal look is a giant blueberry?"

"A monstrous blueberry maybe."

"Hey, none of that," Tony scolded," you are no monster."

"The people of Asgard would disagree."

"Yeah well, Asgardians aren't exactly the brightest bulbs in the rainbow lamp. They think Thor is a prime specimen, and he can't even operate a toaster!"

Loki chuckled at that before looking up at him, "Regardless, I don't think I'll be able to attend your festivities tonight."

"Meh, there's always next year. Besides, I'd much rather spend time with you."

"Won't Miss Pepper be angry if you're not there?"

"Yeah, but that's pretty much her default setting so I'm not worried," Tony shrugged before looking up at the nearest camera," J, let Pep know we aren't going to make it tonight and lock the elevator from coming up to the penthouse floor."

" _Consider it done, sir_."

Tony stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on Smurfette, let's go have some fun."

*************

Once Tony managed to coax his lover out of the closet, they spent the evening watching cheap horror films and eating copious amounts of junk food. He even managed to coax a few laughs out of Loki, who was highly amused at seeing a film about a giant shark with tentacles.

When it got closer to midnight, they moved out onto the balcony so they could see the fireworks. As they cuddled together, Loki couldn't help but stare at their clasped hands, both amused and mortified at their contrasting skin tones.

"Got something on your mind, Elsa?

"It's just......do you truly not find this form horrifying?"

"Of course not," Tony said as he stared into the nervous ruby orbs of his lover, " It doesn't matter what you look like, I'll still think you're the most beautiful person in the universe, because you're mine."

"I'll always be yours."

"Good, because I have no plans on letting you go."

Loki smiled and leaned in to kiss him just as the first of several fireworks lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year, Anthony."

"Happy New Year, Blueberry."

Tony thought the smack upside his head at the nickname was uncalled for, but definitely worth the smile on his boyfriend's face.

A Happy New Year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Loki's watching is an actual film called Sharktopus. It's deliciously cheesy 😂


End file.
